Crazy Twins
by ApriliaCBHS
Summary: Dua saudara kembar yang tidak mirip. Namun memiliki sebuah kesamaan. apa itu? Otaknya sama-sama miring, hidup diantara canda dan tawa. tetapi satu luka tersembunyi dibaliknya. Byun deny/Byun leeya. "kau gila byuon upil dugong"/"kau lebih gila byon pantat badak"
1. chapter 1

**Fanfict ini saia buat untuk saudara kembar tak sedarah saia.**

 **Main cast: Byun Leeya Byun Deny**

 **Other cast: ikuti alur (siapa saja bisa muncul)**

 **genre: Familly, Humor**

 **Rated:** T

 **warning:**

 **ff ini abal ga ketulungan, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, menyebabkan patah gigi, bulu idung rontok, muntaber, BAB ga lancar, ingat ingatan, gesrek, Gila stadium setelah akhir, Mohon kuatkan hati.**

 **Crazy Twins**

 **Kediaman Keluarga byun, 05:25**

"Byooooon!" teriakan seekor eh seorang gadis muda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menggelegar seakan mampu menyebabkan kiamat. Tak lupa kedua tangannya ia pakai menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Byon, kau sedang mandi atau semedi? aku juga mau mandi oi" Gadis itu-Byun deny-tak mau berhenti berteriak agar saudara kembarnya segera keluar dari kamar mandi. kesal karena saudaranya tak kunjung menampakan bulu hidungnya, ia memutuskan menggedor pintu seperti bayi cacingan.

"astaga byuon, bisakah mulutmu kau tambal sebentar. aku hampir selesei" sahutan dari dalam kamar mandi yang berasal dari Byun Leeya-saudara kembar deny-yang tampak sibuk menyelesaikan ritual mandi paginya. Akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, hal itu membuat deny segera menerobos pintu masuk, hampir saja membuat leeya terjengkang.

'semoga kutilmu tidak bertambah besar den" ucap leeya sembari menendang pintu kamar mandi.

"kutilku sudah aku tambal jadi tidak akan bertambah besar" ternyata deny masih mendengar ucapan leeya dan membalasanya.

"tambal pakai ban karetnya paman? wah dasar pencuri" Leeya tak mau kalah.

"pakai kaos kakimu. hahaha" deny tertawa seperti orang kesetanan dari dalam kamar mandi membuat bola mata leeya seakan copot.

"gila. hahaha" dan leeya ikut tertawa.

dua saudara kembar.

yang otaknya miring semua.

menciptakan kesan tawa dan ceria dirumah ini.

 **Skip time**

Pagi berlanjut dengan acara sarapan pagi, kedua saudara byun tampak sibuk mengisi nasi dipiring masing-masing.

Dengan ditemani tuan byun dan nyonya byun yang tampak damai melahap nasi goreng sarapannya.

"Nasimu kebanyakan byuon, kau akan semakin gemuk" leeya tertawa menyindir.

"Hei aku tidak gemuk byon, lihatlah tubuhmu yang seperti cacing korban pengeboman" deny tak kalah menyindir kemudian cekikikan menahan tawa.

"Aku sedang mencoba meniru tubuh proposional park shin hye tau!"

"Kau seperti kutil dugong"

"dasar bisul badak"

"semut rang-rang"

"Albino rabies"

"cupang cacingan"

"upil kudanil"

"Micin gagal cetak"

"hei apa-apaan itu?"

"apa?"

"kau keluar jalur, kadal biduran"

"tidak"

"iya"

"tidak"

"iya!"

keduanya tak mau mengalah. membuat tuan byun dan nyonya byun pusing melihat tingkah kedua putrinya, kepalanya terus bergantian menatap siapa yang berbicara.

"Hentikan! habiskan makanan kalian dan cepat berangkat, aku pusing melihat pertarungan kalian" Tuan byun memilih menengahi.

"Nee appa" ucap deny dan leeya secara kompak.

Mereka menyelesaikan acara sarapan paginya dan berjalan menuju mobil tuan byun, tak lupa mereka berpamitan kepada nyonya byun.

 **skip time**

Setelah melewati perjalanan sekitar 30menit, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gedung sekolah SMA Exylion. Merupakan sekolah terbesar kedua dikota seoul.

Deny dan leeya berjalan tenang melewati gerbang, banyak siwa siswi berlalu lalang. tak sengaja satu siswa menabrak deny hingga terjengkang.

"auw, sakit" ucap deny yang pantatnya telah mendarat dihalaman yang keras. Leeya menahan tawanya sembari membantu deny berdiri.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja. apa aku melukaimu?" siswa itu cukup tampan dan bertanya dengan lembut.

"ya, kau melukai perutku hingga terasa pusing" deny menjawab asal ceplos karena kesal.

"wah, maaf. aku tidak sengaja tadi" siswa itu berojigi.

"hei, tak perlu minta maaf. aku hanya bercanda" deny berkata sembari mengangkat kedua jarinya dan membentuk huruf V.

"pantatmu tidak berubah byuon" Leeya menyaut dengan masih cekikikan.

"haha.tapi aku sungguh minta maaf, namaku Lee hyun woo dari kelas 12F, salam kenal" siswa itu mengenalkan diri sembari tersenyum ganteng (banget).

deny dan leeya terpaku untuk satu setengah detik.

"Byun deny imnida dari kelas 11E, salam kenal" deny memperkenalkan diri sembari memperlihatkan rentetan gigi-giginya.

"Byun leeya imnida dari kelas 11A, salam kenal. kami berdua kembar" leeya juga memperkenalkan diri.

"wah kembar? wajah kalian tidak terlalu mirip" siswa itu terkejut, mengetahui mereka kembar. "semoga kita bertemu kembali, sampai jumpa" lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi.

"nee hyun woo oppa" deny dan leeya menjawab kompak.

"jarang-jarang dapat teman baru ya byon, cowo dan tampan pula. mimpi apa aku semalam" deny tersenyum idiot.

"kau lupa? kau mimpi miper pakai bikini semalam" lagi-lagi leeya tertawa puas berhasil mengecoh deny.

"seingatku itu kau" deny melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju kelasnya yang berbeda dengan leeya. Leeya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 **skip time**

leeya duduk dengan bosan dikelasnya, jam istirahat kurang satu jam lagi. sementara sang guru berkepentingan sehingga jam pelajaran dikosongkan.

semua temannya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. ada yang belajar, berpacaran, berselca, bergosip dan tidur.

dan ia tidak tertarik dengan itu semua. tiba-tiba sebuah kertas yang terremas menjadi bundar jatuh tepat dimejanya. leeya membuka kertas tersebut kemudian mengernyit bingung, sebuah nomor telepon. Leeya memandangi sekitarnya, mencoba mencari seseorang pemilik kertas dan ia melihat seorang siswa yang terkenal berandal tengah tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

satu seringaian muncul diwajah leeya. ia menuliskan sesuatu dikertas tersebut sebelum melemparkannya pada siswa berandal itu.

siswa itu membukanya. sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul dijidat siswa itu. alisnya mengernyit heran.

 **bakso dua porsi mak kantin**

 **cimol tiga bungkus depan sekolah**

 **jus jeruk ga pake gula ditaman kota**

 **pop ice lima ribuan**

 **belikan itu maka aku beri nomor ponselku. hoho :v**

Siswa itu seakan ingin terjengkang. ia baru kali ini bertemu makhluk sejenis leeya, dan itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

leeya tertawa keras, membuat murid satu kelas menatapnya.

"apa dia kumat?"

"perlu panggilkan dokter?"

"apa sebaiknya diruqyah saja?"

"Kubur hidup-hidup"

berbagai macam ucapan-ucapan murid sekelas leeya menambah gelak tawa bagi leeya, dan itu menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"hei, kudengar kelas 11E ada praktek bedah tubuh" seorang siswi hobi bergosip menghentikan tawa leeya.

"wah ngeri, menggunakan apa mereka?" satu gadis lain menyahut.

"entah, sejenis boneka manequin yang lembut namun dirancang mirip manusia" gadis itu kembali menjawab.

"apa ada darahnya?" leeya tiba-tiba menyahut dengan raut panik.

"mereka menggunakan cairan kental mirip darah agar semakin terlihat asli" jawaban gadis itu cukup menambah perasaan panik yang amat memompa jantung leeya.

tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menuju kelas 11E, yang tak lain adalah kelas deny. pikirannya kalut dan perasaannya tak enak.

satu hal penting tentang deny, yang hanya diketahui olehnya. bahwa satu kenangan buruk dimasa lalu telah mengubah sebagian hidup deny. menjadikannya begitu trauma terhadap darah. tentu ini sangat berbahaya. leeya terus berlari, tak peduli akan orang-orang yang ia tabrak. deny adalah prioritasnya saat ini, ia tak ingin saudara kembarnya terluka.

dan ia sampai dikelas deny. Ruangan itu sibuk melakukan praktek, tapi ia tak melihat deny dimanapun. ini tidak benar. satu orang siswi ditarik leeya dengan kencang.

"maaf, apa kau tahu dimana deny?" leeya bertanya dengan panik.

"entah, dia tadi tiba-tiba berteriak dan izin kekamar mandi. aku tidak sempat bertanya karena sedang sibuk" jelas siswi itu.

dugaan leeya benar dan itu semakin membuatnya panik.

masa lalu itu seperti sebuah lubang hitam dalam memori deny.

menyebabkan satu orang penting dalam hidupnya dan leeya, pergi jauh sangat jauh hingga tak tergapai dialam yang berbeda.

penyesalan diantara tawa. mereka tertawa untuk menyembunyikan sebuah luka.

tak selamanya tawa yang kau lihat menandakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

karena terkadang terdapat luka besar dibaliknya.

leeya terus berlari mencari sosok sang adik. ia yakin deny tak sedang baik-baik saja. kamar mandi yang dimaksudkan tidak menampakkan keberadaan deny. Jantungnya semakin terpompa kencang.

dan disinilah ia, sebuah atap sekolah yang sepi. terlihat deny tengah terduduk sembari memeluk lututnya seorang diri dengan tubuh bergetar, sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya, luka itu kembali lagi.

leeya segera memeluk deny dengan erat. hatinya sakit melihat hal ini lagi. luka itu masih terus menghantui deny seperti bayangan hitam yang kelam, rasa sesal atas kesalahan yang ia tak perbuat.

seseorang itu pergi karena melindunginya, jadi ia berfikir itu salahnya.

"maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. dia pergi karena aku. aku bodoh hiks" racauan itu terus keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

leeya meneteskan air mata, ia benar-benar teriris melihat penyesalan tanpa akhir yang deny alami. jelas itu bukan salahnya.

"berhenti bicara omong kosong, kau tidak salah. semua terjadi karena takdir, apa kau tak pernah mendengarkanku? hiks, aku juga terluka. berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" leeya hanya mampu memeluk deny secara erat, mencoba menenangkannya. menyalurkan kehangatan cinta dari seorang saudara.

"maaf" deny kembali terisak dipelukan leeya.

"tenangkan dirimu dan kembalilah menjadi byuonku yang gila" hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu leeya ucapkan. berharap trauma itu segera hilang dari kehidupan deny. ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat deny selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

meski sulit, tapi ia tak akan berhenti. sesuatu yang hilang memang tak bisa kembali lagi, tetapi ia akan menjadi pengganti dan kembali melengkapi hidup deny yang rumpang.

mereka saling melengkapi, seperti sebuah puzzle.

to be continued

wakakak. ep ep macam apa ini? #nutupMukaPakeSepageti

ripiuw plis.

hoho, lanjut kaga?

buat si byuon nih ep ep :v

gomawo


	2. chapter 2

**ff ini saia buat untuk saudara kembar tak sedarah saia :v**

 **Main cast: Byun leeya, Byun deny**

 **other cast: ikuti alur (siapa saja bisa muncul)**

 **Genre: Familly, humor**

 **Rated: T**

 **warning:**

 **ff ini abal ga ketulungan, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, menyebabkan patah gigi, bulu idung rontok, muntaber, BAB ga lancar, ingat ingatan, gesrek, gila stadium setelah akhir, mohon kuatkan hati.**

 **CRAZY TWINS**

 **Kediaman keluarga Byun, 19:12**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 19:12 itu artinya hari telah berganti malam, ada yang istimewa dimalam ini karena malam ini adalah malam minggu. Taukah kamu apa yang dilakukan sikembar byun dimalam minggu? oh jangan harap mereka akan berdiam diri didalam rumah seperti anak baik, karena malam minggu adalah sebuah kesempatan. Dimana satu rencana akan dijalankan untuk malam ini, meski sering ketahuan ayahnya tetapi bukan kembar byun namanya jika akan kapok.

 **Dugh**

"aduh dasar tembok muka datar, sakit badak" Deny menggeram kesal ketika jidatnya terpentok tembok. Kakinya tengah menggantung diluar jendela, yaps. mereka akan pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya, karena kedua orang tuanya pasti tak akan mengizinkannya.

"cepatlah byuon, kau tak mau dapat semprot berbom milik appa kan?" Leeya yang masih berada didalam kamar tampak bolak-balik melirik pintu kamar, takut-takut sang ayah muncul dari balik pintu.

"sabar byon, kakiku akan segera melakukan pendaratan" Deny bersiap turun dari jendela, keadaan kamar yang berada dilantai bawah menguntungkan mereka untuk melancarkan aksinya.

 **Bugh**

Dan deny berhasil keluar, diikuti leeya.

mereka berjalan cepat tanpa suara, menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taxi. Sebuah keberuntungan yang hakiki bagi kedua kembar byun, karena taxi segera lewat. Mereka segera menghentikkan taxi tersebut dan menaikinya.

"Taman kota pak, yang cepat. Jangan kalah dengan kecepatan Valentino rosi, ok?" Leeya berkata pada supir taxi itu dengan nada menyemangati. Supir itu hanya tersenyum maklum, karena supir itu secara kebetulan sering menjadi tumpangan sikembar byun.

 **la la la~ aku sayang sekali doraemon~**

Handphone deny bergetar dari balik saku, ia segera meraihnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Yeobseyo, apa ada?" deny bertanya dengan kata yang dibalik.

 **'woi dua kadal overdosis, dimana kalian? jangan bilang kalian tak akan datang'** suara dari seberang sana seakan memutus gendang telinga deny.

"Perjalanan sedang dalam, sabar gentong tambalan" lagi-lagi deny berkata dengan dibolak-balik, membuat seseorang diseberang sana bingung sedikit eh sedikit bingung.

' **cepat, kalian tak mau ketinggalan berita menggelegar si Couple sweet kan? kau tahu? kita saat ini seperti nyamuk berbisul yang mengenaskan dan-'**

 **Klik**

Deny memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak kemudian menghembuskan nafas sebal.

"si kedelekah? apa jaringan ditubuhnya kembali bekerja dengan kecepatan tinggi lagi?" Leeya cekikikan sembari memukul-mukul punggung deny. Yang ditanggapi lirikan mematikan oleh deny.

 **skip time**

Akhirnya sikembar byun telah sampai ditaman kota, keempat bola matanya dipakai untuk mencari dua makhluk yang mungkin paling aneh dtempat ini.

ketemu. Dua makhluk yang diduga manusia itu tampak duduk disebuah bangku, dengan terdapat beberapa pasangan kekasih yang tengah bermesraan disekelilingnya. Malang nasib sijomblo akut yang beranggotakan empat ekor itu.

salah satu dari mereka melambai kepada sikembar byun.

"hai kalian, wah aku salut dengan cara kalian bertahan hidup ditempat mengerikan seperti ini" Leeya tertawa mengejek kemudian memukul punggung sisasaran ejekkannya. sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi leeya untuk selalu memukul punggung orang yang diejeknya.

"Inginku menendang pantatmu hingga kemenara eifel, namun sayangnya aku masih waras untuk melakukan itu" salah satu gadis itu menanggapi dengan nada kesal.

"Bebek perlu disuntikkan difteri dengan dosis tinggi agar sadar, sejak kapan otakmu waras?" Deny tertawa keras yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sejak bulumu berubah menjadi jaring laba-laba" Gadis yang dipanggil bebek itu membalas tanpa berpikir alias asal ceplos. Bebek yang dimaksud bernama asli April.

"Kunci mulut kalian, aku ada berita penting" seorang gadis menyaut, dia yang menemani april dan merupakan gadis penelpon deny. Dia bernama Anyee.

"aku yakin pasti tentang si-"

"TERNYATA CHANYEOL DAN WENDY TAK PERNAH LIBURAN BERSAMA, haduh padahal berita itu telah menyebar dikalangan anak cbhs. kukira asli karena terdapat beberapa bukti. Haah, aku lega sekali" anyee berteriak dan tertawa secara keras.

membuat ketiga makhluk disisinya berniat menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"Wendy siapa? pacarnya peterpen?" Deny membalas ucapan anyee.

"Wendy temannya spongebob kali" Leeya menyahut.

"Itu sendy, milele" April menanggapi leeya. April bukanlah asli korea, ia merupakan pindahan dari indonesia.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dijidat anyee, dia berfikir 'benarkah sikembar itu punya otak? ini meragukan, rasanya aku ingin membedah kepalanya' Gumam anyee dalam hati.

"bedah saja, aku masih akan tetap hidup" Deny membalas dengan santai.

hah?

ada yang benar disini.

maksudnya salah.

apa ya?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

ngkrok.

"Aku kan sedang membatin buntut sapi, kenapa kau jawab!"

"memangnya aku harus apa?"

"kau harusnya tak dengar"

"oh, jadi apa harus direplay?"

"Cabut nyawaku aku oh tuhan"

"Yang mencabut itu malaikat, kedele"

"Sialan kau byunie kepala dugong!" Anyee seakan berapi-api dan mengeluarkan tanduk.

Yang ditanggapi tawa menggelegar dari ketiga makhluk dihadapannya.

Anyee menarik nafas sangat dalam.

Dia hidup diantara orang-orang berotak miring.

ya kalau benar punya otak.

 **skip time**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22:45, sikembar byun tampak berjalan lambat dan pelan, berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara. Pintu jendela dibuka pelan, kaki deny melangkah terlebih dahulu dan disusul leeya.

sejauh ini semua aman, lampu mati dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sang ayah atau ibu.

"pelan-pelan" ucap leeya sangat lirih dengan melangkah berjinjit-jinjit.

"nee" balas deny dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan leeya.

 **Ctik**

Puas berpetualang anak nakal?"

tidak, itu bukan suara deny Juga bukan suara leeya.

jadi

kedua byun berotak miring itu menoleh kebelakang.

 **Duarr**

Tuan byun tengah bersandar dipintu dapur sembari bersedekep. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, nyonya byun muncul dari balik punggung tuan byun.

"belum kapok juga rupanya" nyonya byun berucap dengan nada menghakimi.

sikembar itu melakukan jurus andalan mereka.

"hehe, mianhae appa, eomma. Kita hanya berbelanja dimini market sebentar. bbuing bbuing~" leeya berucap dengan raut wajah dan suara yang dimut-imutkan.

"nee appa, eomma. mianhae" deny menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah seperti bakpau pinggir jalan.

"Kalian fikir aku percaya? jalan diam-diam lewat jendela tanpa izin, kalian kurang pintar dalam membuat alasan" tuan byun mendekat dan menatap kesal dua makhluk nakal didepannya.

"Satu hukuman cukup diperlukan sepertinya" nyonya byun menyeringai dengan sadis "kebetulan yang amat betul paman kalian memiliki jadwal ke Jepang besok, jadi kalian tahu sendiri dua keponakan kalian tak ada yang mengurus karena bibi kalian sibuk diAmerika. Besok hari minggu kan? jadi appa dan eommamu harus melakukan jengukan rutin ke perusahaan kita yang ada diGyeonggi, eomma harap kalian bersikap baik kepada dua keponakan kalian yang akan ditipkan disini besok selama satu hari penuh" Nyonya byun melangkah menuju lantai atas dengan santai, satu senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"ke-kepo-keponakan? yang mana?" Leeya bertanya dengan panik.

"memang siapa lagi keponakan kalian yang ada dikorea?" Tuan byun juga melangkah santai menuju lantai atas.

"Tamat riwayat kita byon" Deny melangkah lesu kekamar mereka meninggalkan leeya yang masih bengong memasang muka idiot

Kau tahu keponakan yang deny dan leeya miliki?

Coba browsing digoogle musibah Tsunami diAceh 2004.

dua hal itu mirip. Karena dua-duanya sama-sama BENCANA.

Yipiiii, mari lihat kejutan sikembar byun besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua seakan surga bagi leeya, dunia luas penuh bunga dengan semilir angin yang menyejukkan satu bunga terbang kemudian jatuh ditelapak tangannya.

dilihatnya seorang lelaki tampan berkuda putih tengah berdiri didepannya, sorot matahari dari arah belakang lelaki itu menambah kesan menawan yang amat kentara. Dari senyum dan mata sipitnya yang membentuk bulan sabit, leeya kenal betul siapa dia.

Byun Baekhyun.

Iler leeya seakan mampu membanjiri tempat indah itu, ia teramat terpesona dengan sosok sempurna didepannya.

Kemudian lelaki itu memberikan satu tangkai bunga kepada leeya. Leeya tersenyum sumringah, waktu seakan melambat ketika leeya mulai mencium bunga indah itu.

satu senti lagi dan-

HUWEK

ia seakan mencium bau busuk kaos kaki sideny. sangat bau dan menyengat seakan mampu membuat hidungnya kehilangan fungsi.

apa ini? ada apa dengan mimpi indahnya?

 **"hahaha menjijikkan si aunty bulu dugong"** **"dia mau sarapan pagi hahaha lihatlah bisul berkarbon dihidung aunty"**

mimpi indah itu ambyar ketika suara dua makhluk bagai monster itu masuk ke indra pendengaran leeya.

matanya seketika terbuka.

dan sebuah kaos kaki berada tepat didepan hidungnya. namun bukan itu yang membuatnya seakan terpental, tetapi dua makhluk berperawakan manusia namun bersifat seperti hulk kesurupan setan toilet sekolah.

dua keponakan leeya dan deny telah datang, menjadi bencana besar mengerikan.

"hahahahahaha" tawa macam kutilanak itu menggelegar membuat ruangan itu seakan mau ambruk.

leeya melirik kesampingnya dan terlihat kedua setan kecil itu tengah sibuk menggelitiki tubuh deny yang masih setengah terlelap.

"rep, kakinya seperti bantalan gery selimut" satu gadis yang tampak lebih tinggi itu tertawa melihat deny yang bertingkah seperti kerbau kena kutu.Gadis itu kelas 2 Smp dan bernama jingga, ia keturunan orang Jerman.

"wahaha, lihatlah mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seperti goa tempat badak lahiran" gadis yang lebih kecil menyahuti dengan tawa tak kalah keras. Gadis itu bernama Reva, ia kelas 6 sd. sama seperti jingga ia juga keturunan jerman.

dan mereka saudara.

Deny terbangun dengan reflek langsung berdiri. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan mengerikan disekelilingnya.

Leeya sama terkejutnya dengan deny.

"WAAAA, APA-APAAN INI? SIALAN KALIAN BOCAH KETURUNAN MIPER!" teriakan deny sampai membuat tetangga masuk rumah sakit gara-gara jantungan.

"kami baru saja comeback, dengan album baru kami yaitu gusur menggusur aunty, jadi kamarmu baru saja kita pakai konser" jingga tersenyum lebar.

"HAH? lalu apa maksud kaos kaki yang ada dihidungku, jawab kalian setan!" Leeya menggeram kesal.

"Aunty sudah bangun? kukira kau sedang menjadi putri tidur seperti snow white, jadi aku pakai kaos kaki sebagai pangeran yang akan menyembuhkan aunty" Reva menjawab dengan nada polos.

Polos yang berbahaya.

yakinlah bahwa detik selanjutnya hidup mereka akan semakin mengerikan.

Dua keponakan berjiwa setan berwujud iblis bergigi jin dan berotak genderuwo.

mereka lebih miring dari sikembar Byun.

to be continued

Wahaha *tawaGila

harap sabar wahai reader yang imut cem badut, ff ini adalah ff terabal didunia.

lanjut kaga?

hohoho, repa ma jenggot gesrek dasar.

ada kedele ma bebek juga, ntar chap depan tambah lagi dah pemainnya.

siap-siap, yang mau dimasukin kecerita harap chat.

gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

**ff saia buat untuk saudara kembar tak sedarah saia :v**

 **main cast: Byun leeya, Byun deny**

 **other cast: ikuti alur(siapa saja bisa muncul)**

 **Genre: Familly, humor**

 **Rated: T**

 **warning:**

 **ff ini abal ga ketulungan, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, menyebabkan, patah gigi, bulu idung rontok, muntaber, BAB ga lancar, ingat ingatan, gesrek, gila stadium setelah akhir, mohon kuatkan hati.**

 **CRAZY TWINS**

 **Kediaman keluarga byun, 07:56**

Gubrak

Prang

Bugh

miaw

"waaaa, jangan sentuh telurnya setan!" itu suara deny, tangannya yang sibuk memegang gagang spatula ia arahkan menuju reva yang kini memainkan sebutir telur.

"aunty, lihatlah telur ini bulat seperti wajahmu. hahaha" reva tertawa sembari berlari menghindari kejaran deny. gadis kecil itu terus berlari hingga-

dugh

prok

sesuatu yang basah, kental, dan amis. bagaimana jika itu berada diatas kepalamu?

Leeya seakan akan berubah bentuk menjadi hulk, ketika lelehan telur tepat membasahi rambut bagian belakangnya. Yang menjadi pelaku pengeboman hanya mampu meringis kemudian berlari kearah jingga yang sibuk membedakan antara merica dan ketumbar, ia tampak begitu fokus hingga mengabaikan reva.

"eonni, ada hulk pms eonni, tolong aku" Reva mencoba berlindung pada jingga, namun jingga tak merespon. Konsentrasinya terfokus pada kedua benda itu.

"Yang kecilkah? besarkah? kenapa yang ini kecil seperti kutil dan kenapa yang ini besar seperti bisul?" Jingga bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sama sekali tidak menggubris reva.

Leeya memerah padam, jika kita berada di film kartun, mungkin leeya akan digambarkan seperti raksasa berapi dengan dua tanduk.

"Setan! sini kau! atau aku akan memasukanmu kedalam karung kemudian aku jual ketukang tambal panci. Ha Ha Ha" amuk leeya yang diakhiri tawa jahat yang dibuat-buat.

Deny tertawa melihat penampilan leeya "Byon, kau siap untuk aku tepungi? kita akan membuat bakwan. hahaha" deny mengelus perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa atas lelucon yang ia buat.

"diam kau! atau aku akan membakar semua koleksi miniatur doraemon milikmu" sepertinya leeya memang sedang pms.

seketika deny terdiam.

Reva berlari keluar, namun tak lupa ia memperlihatkan pantatnya yang ia tepuk-tepuk sendiri. Mencoba memberi ejekan untuk kedua aunty nya. "hahaha" reva mengeluarkan tawa cemprah khas setan kecil.

Mereka bahkan telah berkutat didapur sejak pukul enam lalu, namun belum satupun makanan yang matang dan dapat disajikan.

Jingga masih terus melihat kedua benda itu tanpa berkedip, ia berfikir sembari tertidur, bediri, menunduk, berjongkok, duduk, hingga matanya serasa ingin copot. Namun ia tak menyerah, meskipun kepalanya seakan berasap.

"setan, ketumbar itu yang seperti tubuhmu dan merica itu seperti repa" Leeya menyahut sebelum berjalan kekamar mandi.

"WAAAAAH, JADI KETUMBAR ITU YANG BESAR DAN MERICA ITU KECIL. AKHIRNYAAA" Jingga menangis terharu tanpa air mata, ia bersujud-sujud seakan baru mendapat harta karun terpendam ribuan tahun.

Deny memandangnya dengan tatapan idiot.

"Dasar manusia setengah kodok berotak semut berwajah bekantan" ucap deny yang kini mencoba menyelesaikan acara masaknya.

"Aunty aku bahagia, sungguh bahagia. Sebahagia-bahagianya" jingga masih terus memandangi kedua bumbu dapur itu.

 **Skip time**

Setelah lebih dari satu jam memasak didapur, jadilah satu menu istimewa ala deny dan leeya.

"Aunty, ini masakan atau korban pengeboman?" tanya reva yang kini melongo melihat sajian makanan dimeja makan.

"Hei, ini bukan korban pengeboman repa. Tetapi kotoran ayam yang kena sengatan listrik ribuan watt hahaha" Jingga tertawa kencang diikuti reva.

Deny dan leeya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesal yang teramat menumpuk.

Telor ceplok setengah gosong, nasi goreng kebanyakan kecap sehingga mengeras dibeberapa bagian. Jingga dan reva mengatakan kebenaran.

"Makan! sebelum kumakan kalian!" Deny melahap makanannya sangat tanpa minat.

Leeya menelan satu sendok dan tenggorokannya seakan menelan tronton.

"Uhuuk uhukk" Deny terbatuk keras dan segera meneguk segelas air putih sampai habis.

"Kita baru saja memasak triplek bekas pembakaran" Leeya menghentikkan acara sarapan paginya.

"Aku merasa menelan sepatu hangus" Deny menatap ngeri makanan dihadapannya.

namun satu hal yang membuat kedua manusia kembar itu melongo tak percaya.

Dua setan kecil itu melahap makanannya dengan tenang seakan tidak ada yang salah terhadap makanannya.

Dunia normal itu tidak ada.

"Sanggupkah kita hadapi dua makhluk ini selama satu hari penuh?" deny bertanya pada leeya yang duduk disampingnya.

"aku rasa tidak" leeya menjawab dengan frustasi.

"Bagaimana jika kita panggil dua curut itu kesini? setidaknya kita berempat" usul deny yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari leeya.

 **skip time**

Mereka berempat duduk disofa depan tv dengan tenang.

Tenang untuk beberapa detik.

"Aunty aku mau lihat spongebob" rengek reva sembari menunjuk tv yang sedang menayangkan drama korea.

"ini saja, bagus untukmu" Ucap deny yang fokus pada layar tv.

bagus kepalamu ngeudeun.

"Masha and the bear, lebih bagus" sahut jingga.

"Tonton saja ini dan plester mulutmu" jawab leeya yang juga fokus pada layar tv.

"Tidak mau! aku mau spongebob, hueee~" reva terus merengek.

"masha, masha, masha and the bear!" jingga tak mau kalah.

"eonni, film itu jelek"

"tidak! film kesukaanmu aneh rep"

"film kesukaanmu tidak nyambung macam otak aunty, beruang mana bisa hidup seperti manusia!"

"Mana ada makhluk laut yang tenggelam didalam laut!"

"Kenapa masha tak punya orang tua? apa dia lahir dari rahim badak upilan?"

"Lalu apa maksudnya kepiting punya anak paus?"

"karena tuan crab punya mata lonjong"

"hah? alasanmu sangat tidak nyambung"

"kabel putus, lagi konslet"

"Otakmu tidak berkabel dan tidak berjalur"

"Pantatmu-"

"SETOP!" deny berteriak untuk menghentikan perdebatan dua makhluk keturunan dugong.

"Kau mencuri hatiku"

eh?

krik krik

"Hentikan perdebatan tidak berguna kalian, akan lebih baik jika kalian membersihkan kloset" Leeya menyahut.

"Klosetnya lagi dipakai kecoa ngedugem, aunty" jawab reva.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah ngedugem, agar gilamu semakin menggila kemudian kegilaan itu menjadi virus gila yang akan menyebar keseluruh angkasa raya" Deny berkata dengan suara lantang.

"Aunty mirip monster" sahut jingga.

 **ting tong**

suara bel depan rumah berbunyi, menandakan seseorang akan bertamu.

"Biar aku buka!" reva berlari kearah pintu masuk utama.

 **ckrek**

"waaa, ada kuntilanak dan genderuwo" reva menjerit sembari berlari kearah belakang sofa.

"Ciaah, siapa itu? kurang ajar banget" Ternyata tamu itu adalah april.

"Kebanyakan nonton film kartun pasti" dan anyee.

"horor dong harusnya" april menyahuti anyee.

"sama kali ah" anyee melangkah masuk tanpa menunggu respon dari april.

"ogeb" gumam april sembari mengikuti langkah anyee.

terlihat sikembar byun tengah duduk dengan ekspresi wajah mengenaskan.

"hoi, dua upil dugong cacaran. Kenapa muka kalian macam cucian kotor dirumah april?" anyee berkata sembari duduk.

"Hah? apa maksudmu biawak?" april menyahuti anyee dengan kesal.

"tidak lihat dirumah ini sedang dilanda tsunami berkekuatan nulkir?" Leeya berkata sembari menatap dua setan kecil yang tengah berebut remote tv.

"Upilku rasanya akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri" Sahut deny dengan ekspresi menyedihkan.

"Aunty, eonni melakukan penganiayaan berencana terhadapku" reva berkata dengan rengekan.

"Tidak! kau yang mengambil hak asasi eonni, pelanggaran besar. Cepat berikan remote nya repa!" jingga tak mau kalah.

"Aku mau telepon RSJ" gumam deny.

"Untuk apa?" sahut april.

"AKU INGIN MENDAFTAR DIRUMAH SAKIT JIWA, KARENA AKU GILA GEGARA DUA SETAN ITU!" teriak deny yang sungguh membahana.

Leeya, anyee, april, jingga, dan reva. Mereka merasa was-was.

Deny menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Aku hanya bercanda, dasar sekumpulan upil tidak bersaraf" Ucapnya yang kesal.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan?" usul april yang bosan.

"SETUJUUUU" teriakan itu berasal dari dua setan kecil.

 **skip time**

Mereka berada dalam mobil yang dikendarai april, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman kota.

"oh someone like you deutgo innayo~ oh someone like you eodi innayo~" Reva bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya yang amat merusak gendang telinga.

"Find the Eldorado! Nan jigeum ddeo naljyeohae~ Do keun moheomen" Yang diikuti jingga namun dengan lagu yang berbeda. Keduanya bernyanyi tak sesuai nada aslinya, namun mereka menyanyi dengan suara sangat kencang.

Keempat makhluk dengan gendang telinga masih berfungsi normal tengah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan dua makhluk itu ke trotoar.

"Yo nice skirt, nareul mireo ollin maundeu! Pitcher go, she the baddest one around the town~ aaaaaa!" Tapi apa-apaan itu, Seonggok makhluk berotak konslet ikut bernyanyi dengan ngerap seperti orang kesurupan. Leeya telah tertular dua setan kecil itu.

"Ada mbah dukun! sedang ngobatin pasiennya, konon katanya~ sakitnya karna diguna-gunaaah. Uwoooo!" Diikuti deny, dengan lagu yang-

Krik krik

Ok. Tiga makhluk sebelumnya bernyanyi lagu korea, dimaklumi. Tapi lagu yang dinyanyikan deny? Dua orang yang duduk paling depan dengan otak setengah waras merasakan urat-urat sarafnya akan putus, entah bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dengan keempat makhluk tak berotak dan bercangkang seperti mereka.

Sabar, ini cobaan. Yang dicobakan untuk orang-orang berotak waras. Ralat - setengah waras.

 **Skip time** mereka sampai ditaman kota, melihat pemandangan membosankan seperti biasa. Banyak pasangan kekasih yang tengah bermesraan, mereka seakan ingin menyapu tempat ini dengan kekuatan angin super milik sehun.

"wah, lihatlah mereka akan berciuman!" Teriak reva dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk pasangan kekasih dibalik pohon, membuat mereka menoleh dan malu seketika.

"Hahaha, adegan terlarang!" Jingga tertawa menanggapi reva.

Anyee segera menjitak kepala reva."Kau memalukan setan!" Ucap anyee dengan kesal.

"Kau tahu rep, kau baru saja membuat siyadong kedele tidak dapat melihat adegan itu" ucap leeya dan langsung tertawa.

"Bangke -_-, milele penyebar aib" sahut anyee yang menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pantatnya.

"Lebih baik kita duduk, kakiku seakan ditimpa lembu" Ucap april yang segera duduk dipinggiran kolam ikan karena tempat duduk lainnya telah penuh.

Dan diikuti kelima makhluk lainnya.

"Hiks Hiks"

baru saja mereka meletakkan pantatnya tetapi suara tangis mengganggu indra pendengaran masing-masing.

"Siapa itu yang kentut?" tanya deny, yang langsung kena jitak april.

"Itu suara tangis, ogeb!" jawab april.

suara itu berasal dari balik pohon cemara yang cukup tinggi. Reva yang penasaran segera menghampiri tempat tersebut dan diikuti jingga.

"Eonni kenapa nangis? eyeliner nya luntur tuh" Tanya reva pada seorang gadis berumur sekitar 14 tahunan.

"cup cup~. mau permen?" Jingga ikut bertanya seakan tengah menghibur anak kecil.

Merasa tak beres karena reva dan jingga tak kunjung kembali. Leeya, Deny, Anyee, dan April segera menyusul kedua setan itu.

"Mianhae, huee~" gadis itu terus menangis.

"Hei, ada apa? siapa namamu? kenapa menangis?" tumbuhlah jiwa ke emak-emak an seorang april.

"Maaf, mengganggu kalian. Namaku azizah, kekasihku menghianatiku. Huee~" Gadis bernama azizah itu terus menangis.

Sikembar byun menatap azizah dengan tatapan prihatin, mereka yang jomblo akut tiba-tiba merasa bangga dengan posisinya.

"Azizah? apa kau bukan asli orang korea?" Anyee bertanya karena penasaran.

"Nee, aku berasal dari Arab saudi dan baru pindah setahun yang lalu karena Abi punya urusan dikantornya, eonni"Azizah menjawab dengan sedikit isakan.

Mereka berenam mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihmu, Azizah?" Akhirnya leeya ikut bertanya.

"Hueee~" Tangis Azizah semakin kencang "Kami baru menjalin hubungan selama sebulan tetapi kemarin hiks kemarin dia bilang akan ada latihan band tetapi ketika aku pergi untuk berbelanja, aku tak sengaja melihatnya tengah bercanda ria dengan tiga cabe-cabean depan komplek. Jahat, jadi aku memutuskannya saat itu juga. Tapi dia tidak mau, kemudian aku bilang aku marah dan akan membencinya. Lalu dia meminta maaf sampai berdiri didepan rumahku selama setengah jam penuh, aku tetap diam tanpa ada niatan untuk keluar. Tapi dia nekad dan bilang maafkan aku dengan sebuah balon teramat besar, awalnya aku terpesona dan berkata iya. Jadi kami berbaikan dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama tadi, namun dijalan tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis bilang dia kekasih dari kekasihku. huee~ jadi aku-"

"Kapan selesai nih dongeng? perutku lapar" bisik reva kepada jingga.

"Si azizah cerita tanpa bernafas" Jawab jingga.

"Hoaam~" Leeya menguap karena merasa ngantuk.

"Hatchiuu" Tiba-tiba deny bersin.

"Uhukk" Si anyee batuk.

April menatap aneh mereka.

 **Kruyuk** Dan itu suara perut reva.

"-jadi begitu ceritanya. huee~ jahat hiks" Akhirnya azizah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Yeheet, jadi bisakah kita membeli makanan?" teriak reva yang kelaparan dan ditanggapi anggukan dari leeya.

"ya sudah azizah sekarang bermain bersama kami saja ya? jangan menangis. Ayo, kita duduk disana" ucap April sembari menunjuk kolam ikan yang tadi didudukinya, Azizah mengangguk pasrah.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan membeli makanan?" Tanya deny.

"Kami saja" jawab jingga dan reva secara kompak.

"Ya sudah cepat pergi" sahut leeya.

"Uangnya?" Jingga bertanya sembari menodongkan kedua tangannya yang terbuka kepada Leeya.

"Walah" Leeya menyerahkan beberapa lembaran won kepada jingga " cepat kembali dan jangan kemana-mana" ucapnya dan jingga mengangguk mantap.

mereka melangkah pergi.

"eonni-eonni ini siapa?" Tanya azizah yang belum mengetahui nama-nama teman barunya.

"Ap-"

"Byun Leeya imnida" Leeya memotong ucapan April.

"aish, Ap-"

"Byun deny imnida" Lagi-lagi ucapan April dipotong.

"Giliranku! Ap-"

"Park Anyee imnida" Terpotong lagi.

"Yak! kapan giliranku? menyebalkan kalian!" April menarik nafas sebal "April imnida dari indonesia pindah kekorea untuk melanjutkan pendidikan" Akhirnya April mampu berkenalan.

"Nee, salam kenal eonni" Azizah akhirnya mau tersenyum.

25 Menit kemudian namun jingga dan reva belum kembali.

Leeya menarik nafas sebal "kenapa mereka belum kembali?".

"Biar aku susul" Deny melangkah menuju tempat reva dan jingga membeli makanan.

Deny melangkah menelusuri taman kota, pandangannya menyapu seluruh tempat bahkan dibalik semak. Namun ia masih belum menemukan keberadaan reva dan jingga. Ia terus berjalan hingga ia melihat mereka tengah menyantap Es krim. Emosinya telah naik kepermukaan, ia benar-benar kesal.

Namun semua emosinya luntur seketika, pandangannya terfokus pada perempuan yang tengah bersama reva dan jingga. Perempuan yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, dengan seseorang yang teramat berharga dalam hidupnya dan leeya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menghampiri mereka dan menggeret dua setan kecil tersebut. "Apa kalian tidak dengar apa yang dibilang Leeya tadi? Kenapa kalian nakal sekali!" Deny berkata tanpa nada candaan sedikitpun, membuat reva dan jingga menunduk takut.

"Maafkan mereka, aku yang menawarkan es krim kepada mereka, jadi ini salahku. maaf" Perempuan itu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Maaf, saya tidak sedang berbicara kepada anda tetapi kepada dua keponakan saya. Anda tak perlu ikut campur" Ucap deny, ada nada kebencian pada setiap lontaran kata-katanya.

Perempuan itu bernama Zinty.

"Dan kalian, tidakkah kedua orang tuamu mengatakan tentang orang asing?" Semprot deny kepada jingga dan reva.

"Maaf aunty, tapi dia bukan orang as-"

"Cepat kembali dan jangan banyak bicara!" perintah deny yang memotong ucapan reva. Mereka mengangguk pasrah.

Deny merasakan dadanya kembali sesak, putaran kejadian masa lalu kembali berputar. Perempuan itu sangat berpengaruh akan kisah hidup orang yang teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tahukah kamu? bahwa sebenarnya Deny dan Leeya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, Yang telah pergi dua tahun lalu karena sebuah peristiwa mengerikan.

Zinty tidak bersangkutan akan peristiwa itu, tetapi ia pernah menjadi sosok yang berharga bagi kakak Deny dan Leeya.

Satu kesalahan yang Zinty lakukan membuatnya terperangkap dalam penyesalan tanpa akhir, ia telah terlambat meminta maaf dan juga terlambat mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang besar terhadap seseorang itu. Deny dan Leeya hanya belum tahu kebenarannya, sehingga hanya perasaan benci yang mereka rasakan ketika bertemu Zinty. Kini ia hadir untuk menjelaskan dan berharap menghilangkan kebencian itu. Ia ingin memperbaiki walaupun bukan pada seseorang itu.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dimasa lalunya?

Semoga Deny dan Leeya bertahan untuk kembali mengarungi luka dimasa lalu.

 **To** **be continued**

Wohoooo

saia kambek eak.

mungkin chap depan humornya akan dikurangi karena bakal timbul konflik. hehe :v

jika ada kata yang tidak nyambung, saia mohon maaf. karena kadang katanya suka ilang waktu dipublish. mian.

Ripiuw yang udah punya akun.

Selamat datang nurul dan Centhong

gomawo.


End file.
